Mandus
Oswald Mandus is the main protagonist of a horror game Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs. He is a wealthy industrialist who is seemingly trying to reform child labor or apply it to his industries in some way. Everything mechanical in his estate seems to be of his own design. Plot The story starts with an opening cutscene of Oswald dreamed about the machine coming to life. He eventually recovers consciousness in his bed with no recollection of how much time has passed since his last memory. Then, he heard his children calling for him. As he wakes up from bed, he goes searching for them. He suffered from memory loss by an illness. During his search, he receives a phone call from a mysterious man telling him he won't see his children again unless he restarts the Machine. He trusts this voice and confesses it sounds like his long-lost twin, not realizing it's the other half of his very own damaged soul talking to him. Oswald is well aware that there are pig-like monsters tried to attack him as he ventures through his estate into the depths of the cellars. Undaunted, he makes every effort to find his children before any harm befalls them. As Mandus continues to listen and help The Engineer, he realizes he has been tricked. It was not long after his alter-ego reveals his true intentions to destroy humanity. His alter-ego has free will to continue harvesting and reshaping mankind into monsters and commands his Manpigs to attack the people of London. Soon realizing there are no outside help and his children are gone, Mandus swears to destroy the machine at all costs. His alter-ego tries to convince him otherwise and to give up his crusade, but Oswald asserts he will make it up to his children and wash his sins clean. If he is unable to, then he concludes that it's better for one beyond redemption to die with his creations than to continue living as a monster. He begins to destroy parts of The Machine once more, evading the pig monsters that give chase and attempt to stop him. In the final hours of the 19th century, Mandus finds the core and shuts down The Machine for good. He then sacrifices himself on a mechanical clockwork chair, which mimics the Aztec ritual of ripping the heart from the still-living victim's chest, and both Mandus and the Machine die together upon midnight as London and the world silently enter the 20th century. Gallery Amnesia A Machine For Pigs Voice Lines With Subs Trivia *It is unknown why or how Mandus respawns after death. A theory could be that his soul is not complete, due to his other half still being alive within The Machine. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dissociative Category:Male Category:Amnesiac Category:Fragmental Category:Parents Category:Suicidal Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Businessmen Category:Tragic Category:Determinators Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Symbolic Category:Fallen Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Heroic Creator Category:Master of a Villain Category:Traitor Category:Saved Soul Category:Protectors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Philanthropists Category:Horror Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Genius Category:Inventors